List of cited texts in Records of the Three Kingdoms
The following is a list of history works used by Chen Shou 陳壽 and Pei Songzhi 裴松之 in Records of the Three Kingdoms (Sānguó zhì 三國志). The list is ordered by order of appearance, starting with the Book of Wei 1 and ending with the Book of Wu 20. If you wish to help out, please go to Records of the Three Kingdoms and select a Book of Wei, Shu or Wu. Press Ctrl+F to search for "曰：" and copy the hanzi you see before it. For example: #"手劍夜殺八人而去。'孫盛雜記曰：'太祖聞其食器聲，" #孫盛雜記. #孫盛雜記 = Sūn shèng zájì #Sūn shèng zájì = Zaji, written by Sun Sheng. =Book of Wei= Sources cited in the Book of Wei. Book of Wei 1 *''Cáo Mán zhuán'' 曹瞞傳 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書, by Wang Chen 王沈 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書, by Sima Biao 司馬彪 *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語, by Guo Ban 郭颁 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋, by Sima Biao *''Zájì'' 雜記, by Sun Sheng 孫盛 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄紀, by Wang Can 王粲 (177-217) *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Wú shū'' 吳書, by Wei Yao 韋曜 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋, by Yuan Ye 袁曄 *''Wèilüè'' 魏略 *''Wèi Wǔ gùshì'' 魏武故事 (魏吴故事?) *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋, by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 *''Xiàndì qǐjū zhù'' 獻帝起居注 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋, by Sun Sheng *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 Case of Doubt *既而悽愴 *治中從事劉子惠 Zhì zhōng cóngshì liúzihuì *因為謀 Yīn wéi móu *魏書載太祖答紹 Wèi shū zài tài zǔ dá shào *紹複使人說太祖 Shào fù shǐ rén shuō tài zǔ '' *鮑信諫 ''Bào xìn jiàn *陳宮謂太祖 Chén Gōng wèi tài zǔ *乃相謂 Nǎi xiāng wèi *備謂岱等 Bèi wèi dài děng *答諸將 Da zhu jiang *魏書載庚申令 Wèishū zài Gēngshēn Lìng *會諸將 Huì zhū jiāng *魏書載公令 Wèishū zài Gōng Lìng *續漢書郡國志 Xù Hàn shū jùn guó zhì *衛恆四體書勢序 Wèi héng sì tǐ shū shì xù Book of Wei 2 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Xiàndì qǐjū zhù'' 獻帝起居注 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Yì zhuán'' 易傳, by Jing Fang 京房 *''Chūnqiū yù bǎn chèn'' 春秋玉版讖 *''Chūnqiū zuǒzhù qī'' 春秋佐助期 *''Xiào jīng zhōng huáng chèn'' 孝經中黃讖 *''Yì yùn qí chèn'' 易運期讖 *''Yì yùn qí yòu'' 易運期又 *''Chūnqiū dà zhuán'' 春秋大傳 *''Gù zhuán'' 故傳 *''Gù chūnqiū chuán'' 故春秋傳 *''Xiàndì zhuán'' 獻帝傳 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Hàn shū zhù'' 漢書注, notes to Han shu by Ying Shao 應劭 *''Wú lì'' 吳曆, by Hu Zhong 胡沖 *''Bówù zhì'' 博物志 Case of Doubt *袁宏漢紀載漢帝詔 Yuán Hóng Hàn jì zài Hàn dì zhào (Yuan Hong, Annals of Han containing the Han Emperor's Imperial decree?) *魏書載庚戌令 Wèi shū zài gēng xū lìng *登聞之 Deng Wen zhi *丁亥令 Dīnghài lìng *王得降書以示朝 Wáng de jiàng shū yǐ shì cháo *管子 Guǎnzi *魏略載王自手筆令 *漢書高祖八月令 *應劭 Yīng shào *應璩百一詩 *陸機大墓賦 *冊 Cè *獻帝傳載禪代眾事 Xiàndì zhuán zài chán dài zhòngshì *左中郎將李伏表魏王 *謂臣 *魯即怒 *故白馬令李雲上事 *吾間作詩 Wú jiàn zuòshī *董巴等奏 Děng zòu(?) by Dong Ba *且易 *故孔子 Gù kǒngzǐ *於是尚書令桓階等奏 *尚書令等又奏 *常侍衛臻等奏議 *輔國將軍清苑侯劉若等百二十人上書 *侍中劉廙等奏 *董巴上表 Dong Ba Shang biao *詩推度災 *冊詔 Cè zhào *於是尚書令桓階等奉 *魏王上書 *冊詔魏王 Cè zhào wèi wáng *御史大夫王朗及九卿上言 *御史大夫朗及九卿奏 *顧謂群臣 Gù wèi qún chén *魏書載詔 Wei shu zai zhao *彪辭 Sima Biao resigns? *帝報 Dì bào *應劭漢書注 *謂群臣 wèi qún chén *作終制 Zuò zhōng zhì *魏書載丙午詔 *魏書載癸酉詔 *魏略載詔 *魏書載帝於馬上為詩 *鄄城侯植為誄 *與素所敬者大理王朗書 *帝由是著太宗論 *他日又從容言 *典論帝自敘 Book of Wei 3 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Wèi mò zhuán'' 魏末傳 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Sānfǔ juélù'' 三輔決錄, by Zhao Qi 趙岐 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Gan Bao 幹竇 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Xiàndì zhuán'' 獻帝傳 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) *''Bówù zhì'' 博物志 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記, by Gan Bao *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū 漢晉春秋'', by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 Case of Doubt *其註 Qí zhù *逆與達書 Nì yǔ dá shū *撫其背戲之 *王聞之 *魏略載帝露布天下並班告益州 *昭於樓上應詳 *昭謂詳 *顧謂中書令孫資 *遺令戒其子凱 *帝省表 *過謂宜祿 *於是贈冊 Yúshì zèng cè *顧愷之啟蒙注 *乃上書諫 Nǎi shàng shū jiàn *上顧左右 *魏略載司徒軍議掾河東董尋上書諫 *孔子 Confucius *魏名臣奏載散騎常侍何曾表 *執其手謂 Book of Wei 4 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Yìwù zhì'' 異物志 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀 Case of Doubt *解衣 *又東方朔神異經 Category:Lists